Aoharu x Assassins
by KilluaKagura
Summary: This is my first story so no hate, thank you very much. Tachibana has been neglecting her studies, so she has been temporarily kicked out of ToyGunGun, and is now moving to a new school. Apparently, her class is full of Assassins trying to kill an octopus. . . weird.
1. chapter 1

Yukimura and Masamune just found out that Tachibana is a girl, so now she can't play with ToyGun Gun anymore.

"You need to focus on your studies," they said.

 _Well_ _Tachibana's had enough! Tachibana is moving to a new school anyway, and she has already taken the entrance exam, so Tachibana is sure she'll get in!_ She thought with a determined look on her face.

 **Karasuma POV-**

I'm about to have a meeting with the new student. I've read though her files, and she is very smart and has interesting assets. _Ah, here she comes now._ She walks into the room and sits on the chair opposite of me. This is the first time I've seen her other than on paper.

 _Are they sure this is a girl?_ Is what I thought, but I pushed it away. If she's anything like her file says, I shouldn't underestimate her.

"So, Tachibana, is it?"

"Yes sir, that's my name."

"With your grades, you're qualified to be put in B-class, but as you can probably tell, this is a serious matter," I said while folding up my hands.

"Do you remember, when the moon blew up?"

"Yes, I remember, what for?"

"You might be a little shocked but, Kunugigaoka, Class 3-E has that monster as their teacher."

"Wha-WHAT!"

I sat up. "They have been assigned to assassinate him by the end of the school year, March 13, or he will blow up the Earth. We want YOU, to help them."

I slid across the table the papers of the monster, and a S.A.A.U.S.O knife.

"So, this creacher is the one who blew up the moon."

I was just about to answer her when I felt an overwhelming bloodlust coming from her direction.

"This monster _DESTROYS_ most of the moon, then _DARES_ to _SCARE_ us by threatening to _BLOW UP_ the Earth, while teaching a bunch of middle school students trying to assassinate him!?"

"This is unjust, I won't stand for it!"

My subordinates and I were very surprised by her outburst. _How can a little girl like that have so much bloodlust?_

My first subordinate said, "W-well, sense you don't to help us, you'll have to keep this meeting confi-"

"What I mean is," Tachibana interrupted, "I'll _will_ help you kill that monster."

 _Well, now that that's over. . . "_ Well then, everything's all set."

"Umm. . . one question if I may."

"Go on." _I wonder what she wants to ask?_ I looked back at her and noticed that she had a small blush on her face. _hmm?_

"C-can I wear the boys uniform?"

Que deadpanning. I was the first to recover. "Hmm? Why is that?"

"Well, at my old school I was aloud to. So. . . maybe I could here too?"

"Well, it's fine by me."

"Then we have a deal," she said while sticking her hand out to me.

"Deal," I said, shaking her hand, "You start school tomorrow up on the mountain, don't be late."


	2. Chapter 2

**The next** **day**

 **Nagisa's POV**

Beep _. Beep. Beep._ I reach over and smack my hand against the alarm to turn it off. _Why were alarm clocks even invented?_ I got out of bed to wash up and put on my school clothes. Same blue waist coat everyday. There's nothing else to wear. . . unless I want to wear the dresses in the downstairs closet, and that will NEVER happen. I grab my bag and assassination kit, and was just about to head downstairs, when I heard my mom making a racket in the kitchen.

 _I thought she would be at work already. I don't want to deal with right now._

My assassination training comes to mind and I jump out my bedroom window. _Piece of cake. Hope no one saw me._ I thought as I walked down the street. _I'll just grab breakfast with Karma later._

 _"I hope I have enough money for sushi,"_ I mumbled while rubbing my stomach.

"Hey, Nagisa!"

I looked up from my musings to see the very person I was just thinking about. _Speak of the devil. Literally._

"Hey karma!"

"So, Nagisa. . . you look hungry, let's go get something to eat."

 _How does he always know what I need?!_ I thought while comical tears ran down my face. Then, I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye.

"I can't wait to show Nakamura this," I heard Karma say with the look of the devil on his face. I can't even complain anymore, he and Rio do this all the time to me. Sigh.

"Let's just go eat," I said grabbing his sleeve, "before we're late for school."

 **Time Skip ,Because I CAN**

 **Karma's POV**

 _That was the best picture so far this week! I can't wait to show Nakamura this._ Nagisa and I just finished eating breakfast sushi, and are walking up the mountain.

"Hey Karma, did you get the email from Karasuma-sensei last night? Apparently, there's going to be a new student coming today."

 _Hmm._ "Another student you say? I wonder if it's gonna be an assassin like Ritsu," I said while putting a thumb and forefinger to my chin. I turn to my left and see Nagisa rubbing his head.

"Well, I hope not. Ritsu was a handful all by herself. Plus, I don't think we have enough room to fit another giant computer in the classroom, hehe."

"Well, let's get to class so we can see who this new addition to our, 'Assassination Classroom' is."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'll race ya," I said, already running.

"W-wait Karma-kun! That's not fair!"


	3. Tachibana's debut

**SAME DAY, NO ONE'S** **POV**

Hearing all the chatter from Class 3-E this early in the day made Irina Jelavic suspicious. _What are those brats talking about this early in the morning to make such a ruckus!?,_ she thought while stomping out of the teachers lounge.

"Hey," she yelled, "what are you brats talking about, I can hear you all the way down the hallway!" Hinata looked up from her conversation with Okuda and Hinano.

"Oi, Bitch-sensei, just one of the people we need!"

 _Really, these kids actually need me for something?,_ the bitch thought. Then something occurred to her.

"Wha-WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUST ONE!?!" she yelled. "AND STOP WITH ALL THE BITCH-ING YOU BRATS!!!"

Suddenly, a door slammed into her face.

"Excuse me class, if you would please take your seats."

 _Well, that was convenient of you Karasuma._ The whole class thought with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Class, I would like to introduce your new classmate, Hotaru Tachibana, please make her feel welcome." Then, she stepped into the room.

She was a small kid for her age, with short, blond hair and bangs almost reaching her light blue eyes. _But why is she wearing the boy's uniform!?_ Is what the class was thinking. You could see it on their faces.

"Hello, my name is Tachibana," is said in a soft voice, "I hope we can all become friends sooner or later." Suddenly, they all felt a huge gust of wind.

"Hello children. Oi, who is this Karasuma?"

 **Tachibana's POV**

I walk into the classroom after Karasuma-sensei calls me. _Finally, Tachibana can get her first look at her new class._ All the other kids were staring at her. _Why do their stares feel like red-hot lazers all of a sudden?_ I thought, sweatdropping.

"Hello, my name is Tachibana, I hope we can all become friends sooner or later." No one said anything for a moment. _Tough crowd, tough crowd._ Then, I felt a large gust of wind.

"Hello children. Oi, who is this Karasuma?," Is what monster who just flew through the window said. _The hell?!_

"Octopus, this is Hotaru Tachibana, your new student who will be helping with the assassination." I calmly walk up to him, but on the inside, my bloodlust is massive. I can just barely hold it in. The world WILL have its justice!

"Hello Tachibana-san, you can call me Koro-sensei!" _Ugh, that constant smile makes me sick._ I stick my hand out.

"Well then, hi Koro-sensei, I hope I can assassinate you!," I said with a small smile on my face.

"As do I! You'll have to try your har-AHHHHHH!" Suddenly, his hand melts off. _This is my chance!_ In his confusion, I reach out and squish my palms between his face, which starts to melt also. I thought I had him, when suddenly, he flashed out of my hands. _Did I get him?_ I look up and see my new classmates staring, not at me, but at the ceiling. _What's up the- WHAT THE HELL!?!?_ I look upwards to see Koro-sensei's clothes on the floor, and a gray-ish blob in the corner of the ceiling. _How'd he get up there!?_

"You were so scared, you turned into your liquid form?!," I heard the class yell behind me. _So he has different forms. . .dully noted._ He then slid down the wall, and back into his clothes.

"Well, I did not expect that," I heard Irina-sensei say, still by the door, "The girls' got guts."

"Fufufufu, wonderful assassination attempt! But, as you can see, I'm still alive, so you'll have to try harder next time." Green stripes appeared on his face.

"Although next time I'll be on my guard, and it won't be so easy." I cross my arms and pout. I know I'm being salty, but still! _There goes one idea down the drain. Sigh._ I see movement out of the corner of my eye, and a blue-haired boy, _or is it girl,_ stands up.

"Excuse me Hotaru-chan, but how did you do that!?," he or she said. Then an orange-haired guy stood up

"Yeah, how _did_ you do that? It was amazing, the closest anyone's ever gotten to killing him!" _Wow, the CLOSEST? I guess I DID do good._

"Hmm. . .how about I tell you later," I said, putting a finger to my lips, "we can't have the target knowing all of my secrets, now can we? Us young assassins have to stay on top of our game, no?"

The entire class looked shocked, even the teachers. I walk to the back of the classroom, past the faces of the dumbfound students to an empty desk.

"Well Koro-sensei," I said while grabbing a gun from inside the desk and cocking it, "let's make this school year fun."

 **author's note**

 **well, there goes the third chapter.**

 **It's** **getting exciting, isn't it?**

 **I'll try to update every Wednesday**

 **if I can, but don't be surprised if I suddenly go on a hiatus because of school.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LUNCH BREAK, NO ONE'S POV**

"Okay class, I'm going off to Peru for lunch! If anyone wants to try an assassination attempt, don't hesitate to call me on my cell." The octopus then blasted out of the window to get his 'lunch'.

"Man, that octopus really gets on my nerves," Terasaka said.

"He goes out everyday, he should at least bring something back for us," Hinata said, folding her arms. In the back of the class, Tachibana pulls out her bento box from her bag. _It_ _was_ _Masamune-kun's_ _turn_ _to make_ _my_ _lunch today_. She thought.

"Let's see. . . fish, noodles, ohh my favorite, broccoli!" _I'll definitely have to than_ \- SLAM! Tachibana looked up to see the red-headed teenager who sat next to her in class, leaning over her.

"So, Tachibana-san, two questions. One: How did you come so close to killing him. And two: You are a girl, right?" Tachibana put her hand up to her chest in surprise.

"Don't scare Tachibana like that," she said, "Tachibana almost had a heart attack!" Just then, the blue-haired trap walked up to them.

"Don't mind Karma Tachibana, he's always like this."

"Umm, who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Nagisa Shiota, but you can call me Nagisa."

Back to Karma: "So, Tachibana-san, you gonna answer my questions," he said with a smerk. She folded her arms.

"Oh, alright fine. I crushed up some anti-sensei BB's and mixed it into the lotion I use every morning." The two boy's eyes were wide open in surprise.

"Wow, that's pretty smart," Karma said.

"I also mixed it with my shampoo, laundry detergent, and my perfume, but I didn't use them today."

". . .Wow, you planned so far ahead," said Nagisa, "It would be great if you helped us in our group assassinations."

"Sure, Tachibana will help. But. . ." She said, looking over her shoulder.

"But what?"

"Just wondering, what's with the big, black box box behind me?" Karma then looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, that's Ritsu. An Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery to help us assassinate Koro-sensei." Then, the screen lit up. On the screen was a 2D, pink-haired girl, with a school uniform on.

"Hello friends," she said waving.

"Oh, hey Ritsu, meet our new classmate, Tachibana-chan," Nagisa said. Speaking of Tachibana, she had the most bizarre look on her face. Very much like the face Koro-sensei has when he doesn't know when to smile or frown. _How the- this is unreal!_ "It takes some getting used to, but I'm sure we'll be great friends!," Ritsu said.

"Umm, sure. Why not."

"Oh, it's almost 4th period! We can talk later during PE," Nagisa said, going back to his desk.

"Yeah, let's talk later," Karma said in a bored tone, turning around.

 _This class just keeps getting better and better._

 **LOCKER ROOM, TACHIBANA'S POV**

"Wow, so you _are_ a girl!"

"Wha- what did you think I was?! I told you I was a girl earlier, did you not hear me!?" Currently, I was in the locker room with all the girls, getting dressed for PE. Unfortunately, Rio wanted to come up behind me, and grope my chest.

Of _course_ I had a bra on, who do you think I am?! _But still, it was uncalled for._ I closed my eyes, trying to calm my anger down.

"You don't just go up behind people and do that Rio," I said sighing, "learn some etiquette _please."_ This was getting annoying. _And it's not even my first day here!_ Not even my best friend, Yajima Kanae-chan didn't do this. _Well, she did, but not that often. You get the point!_

"Oh alright Hotaru- chan, Let's go!

 **Outside, third person POV**

Outside, the class were working on their training.

"Keep your eyes peeled!" Currently, Karasuma was doing personal knife training with the students.

"Predict your target's next move," he yelled while dodging Chiba's and Mimura's attacks, "if all of you anticipate his movements, you will cut off his means of escape!!"

 _In the four months since I came here, the number of students with potential has increased._

 _Isogai Yuuma and Maehara Hiroto,_ he thought while the two in question charged at him with anti-sensei knives. Dodging their attacks he thought, _these two alone. . . have increased the number of successful knife hits against me!_

"Good job, you two each gain 1 point!"

"Alright!," Maerara said while grabbing the scorecard.

"Next!!"

Karma then walked up to Karasuma, knife in hand. _Akabane Karma. At first glance, he comes across as being the lazy sort, but there's a strong sense of mischief in his eyes. In some respects, he believes that dealing a decisive blow against me will bring about my humiliation but, does he really think it'll be that easy?_

( **fighting proceeds**. **sorry, I don't** **know how to write** **fighting** **scenes**. **I'll get better soon** )

"Good job Karma, keep up the good work." _As for the girls, there's Okano Hinata, a former member of the gymnastics club, who can catch you off-guard with her movements. And Kataoka Megu, who possesses both momentum and constition equal to a boys. Both are beyond excellent as close-range attackers. Speaking of the girls. . ._ While looking around, he spots Tachibana. _She really IS bad at hitting her target._

{ _Flashback_ }

 _Karasuma:_ "Well Tachibana-chan, sense you missed the start of our training, you're gonna have to catch up."

 _Koro-sensei:_ "How about she comes over with me and plays in the sandbox?"

 _Tachibana:_ "Umm, no." _Why would I want to play with you? What are you doing in the sandbox_ _anyway, aren't you supposed to be a teacher?_ "How about, instead of knife training, Tachibana will train with the guns? I'm not the best at it, but it's better than knives."

 _Karasuma:_ "Okay then, how good are you at hitting your target?"

 _Tachibana:_ "Terrible at it."

(deadpanning ensures)

 _Koro-sensei:_ "Then why do you perfer guns, and not knives?"

 _Tachibana:_ "Because it have more experience with them, and I don't like knives."

 _Koro-sensei:_ "Well, if that's the case, I'll get you set up! You'll have to train hard if you want to kill me by graduation."

{ Flashback End }

 _From her perspective, she's getting better, but I don't know how she'll be able to hit him with that kind of aim._ Tachibana was hitting everything _but_ the target. Every time she shot, the bullet would eather go past the target, or hit the edges. He didn't know _how_ she was going to make it if she didn't train double-time.

 _"And then there's Koro-sensei. He is surely my ideal image of a teacher. Who would ever think of killing such a man?"_

"Don't fabricate other's thoughts! Get lost target." Koro-sensei was wispering 'thoughts' into Karasumsa-sensei's ear. Stupid target. Let's get back to his inner monologue.

 _The bratty trio of Terasaka Ryoma, Yoshida Taisei, and Muramatsu Takuya still lack enthusiasm when it comes to training. Still, since all three have good builds. . ._ He then catches Terasaka's thrown knife, _if they took this seriously, they would become great fighters. Looking at the class as a whole,_ he thought, getting into a fighting stance, _the students assassination skills are improving at an exceptional rate. Although none of the other students stand out-_!!! Suddenly, he felt a large, snake-like thing wrap around his neck. He grabbed it and flung it over his shoulder, putting it in a headlock.

"Oww. . ." ""

He came out of his trance. What he actually swung over his shoulder was Nagisa. "Sorry. I swung a bit too hard. Can you stand?

"Ah, I-I'm fine."

"Haha~~ that was dumb~" Sugino said, " it's cause you weren't paying enough attention."

"URG. . ." Nagisa rubbs the bump on his head.

 _Shiota Nagisa. . .he is somewhat agile as a result of his small build but, he is a mild student with no other physical abilities worth mentioning. . . . Could I have imagined that strange presence I felt just now?_

"So you felt that too, huh?"

Karasuma jumped. "Sorry! I-I didn't mean to scare you like that!" He turned around and saw Tachibana standing behind him.

 _How did she sneak up on me?_ "Felt what?"

Tachibana then got a serious look on her face. "You know what. That gigantic snake you felt on your shoulders." _Wait, that was real?_

"From your silence, I'm guessing that I'm correct." She turned to face him, folding her arms. "That was a snake manifested out of bloodlust by Nagisa-kun, but it's too weak, I would know. You were caught off-guard because you thought he was weak and couldn't do anything."

 _Is that true? She could sense that from where she was standing? I should think more on this._

"That's all! Today's P.E. Class is now over!"

 **yayyyyy! I reached 2k words! (applause) My fingers are dieing. This was a long chapter for me. Took me all week. Guess it's a good thing that I have no life. haha. (cries) ANYWAY, you might not get a chapter next week cause, you know, school.**

 **COMMENT, REVIEW, FOLLOW, LIKE, WHATEVER YOU GUYS DO.**


	5. Mediocre inside thoughts

**Hey y'all. Yeah, yeah I know. Its been a while since I updated. (That's a big understatement) It's just school and stuff. Read the notes at the bottom.**

 **Tachibana's POV**

"Hey Tachibana," I hear someone calling my name from behind me. Oh, it's Hinano-san. By the time she gets to me, she's breathing hard.

"Whoa, you walk fast. Hey, sense Karasuma-sensei can't hand out with us, can you come with us?" Oh, Karasuma-sensei refused to go with them. I would love to go with them but. . .

"Ah, sorry I can't."

"Aww, your parents gave you a curfew?" Tachibana then began to sweatdrop. I don't know if you can call them my parents.

"Sure. . . anyway, see you tomorrow guys!," I said waving, running back into the classroom to get my things. On Tachibana's way out, she passed a man carring a bunch of bags and a large box on his shoulders.

I look at him, but he doesn't make eye contact. He has this malicious aura around him. I want to follow him, but I know that I wouldn't be of much help. Besides, if anyone can take him, the Sensei's can. So I'll leave it to them. By the time she's done talking to herself, she's already 3/4ths down the mountain. I wonder if Masamune-kun is home.

 **-I-AM-A-LINE-BREAK-**

I knock on apartment 203. No one answers. Huh, guess he's not home. Maybe Tooru. . . I walk to his apartment to find his door unlocked. "He really needs to keep his door locked," I thought, walking in and locking the door behind me, "anybody could just walk in here and mistakenly report him to the police. Though, I respect his gun collection. I walk into the living room for the usual scene: I start to deadpann. Tooru-kun is all over Masamune-kun again. I "accidentally" throw my bag at Tooru.

"AHH!" It hits him square in the face. "What was that for Tachibana!?" Well, that should be obvious. I think, rolling my eyes.

"You left you door unlocked again." Masamune takes the time that Tooru is distracted to shove him off of him.

"Hi Tachibana-ku-chan!" I ignore his minor slip-up. It's not like I mind being called that or anything. He was in his nice dress pants and a suit.

"Are you going to the host club soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be leaving in about an hour. I just wanted to come over here first." While he talks, I walk to the fridge and get some canned juice. I throw one to Tooru and walk back to Masamune, handing him one.

I was just about to open mine and take a sip when Masamune said, "So, how was your first day of school, Tachibana-kun?"

I--I don't know how to answer that. Tachibana's day was weird. "Umm, it was a fine day. A few weeks before I got there, they had a new teacher."

"Oh? Is he good enough to teach you?"

"Well, umm I guess he's good enough," I say, scratching my face. I'm VERY itchy all of a sudden.

"Soo, did you meet any new friends, Tachibana?"

"Yeah, Tachibana sits at the back of the class next to a boy named Karma-kun. Oh! And there's a boy at the front of the class who's like Tachibana. His name is Nagisa-Kun."

Tooru looked surprised. "Oh, how is he like you?"

"He looks like a girl, and I look like a boy." I say deadpanning. Sometimes he can be so dense. Akward silence ensures. An alarm goes off in Tachibana's pocket.

"Oh my gosh," she said with a surprised face, "I forgot I have to be at Echizen in half an hour! Bye guys!" Then she ran out and slammed the door behind her.

"Well, that was quick," Tooru said going back to his computer.

"Yeah, I barely got to talk to her."

 **To** **be continued. . .**

 **I know that this chapter wasn't as long as the other ones. I just couldn't bring myself to add anything more. I've been feeling down for a while, so that's probably it.**

 **Okay, so one thing is, is that I won't do scheduled updates (cause you saw how that worked out) I don't have enough time on my hands to have a chapter out once every week, or even a month. (Like, I'll TRY to get at least ONE out every month, but don't count on it. I'm VERY unreliable. haha.** damn.

 **I also have an idea for another story I want to write, so I'll be writing that as well, but I won't put it up till I'm half way done with this story and have at least a couple chapters pre-written for it. (Spoiler alert: it's gonna be about The Seven Deadly Sins, and my own, PERSONAL OC. She's gonna be great.)**

 **I'm going to become a lot better with my writing, and I hope you guys will encourage me and not lose hope for this story!**

 **So like, put this at the bottom of your favorites and come check on it at least once a month. (••)**


	6. Affection Time

**The Next** **Day, No POV**

Tachibana was walking to school when she was joined by Kaede.

"Hey, Tachi-chan!"

 _Tachi-chan?_ "Good morning, Kaede-chan. How have you been?"

"I've been doing great! Except that I didn't get much sleep last night because of the sweets Takaoka-sensei gave us," she said while drooling.

"Who is Takaoka?" _Was that the man I saw yesterday?_

"Oh right! You left right after school yesterday. He's the new P.E. teacher because the government said that Karasuma-sensei should work on the paperwork part of the assassination."

"I think the new teacher thinks he's better than us~," a voice said from behind them. Kaede turned around and got into a fighting stance, then immediately dropped it when she saw who it was.

"Karma-kun! Don't scare me like that!"

"That's right! You could have given Kaede-chan a heart attack," Tachibana exclaimed.

"Oh, don't get so worked up about it, If I can sneak up on you and you don't notice me, that means I'm doing my job well, and you need to practice more," he said with a sarcastic smile. Kaede puffed up her cheeks and `humphed`, and said, "Still, you didn't need to sneak up on us just to give your two-cents."

"Eh, anyway, I'm not going to P.E. today. You guys want to skip class with me?" Karma said, continuing to walk in front of them.

"No thanks, Karma-kun," Kaede said, "not all of us are as smart as you~."

Tachibana rolled her eyes. "Besides, we can't skip class because we need to be educated. Even if it _is_ just P.E., so i'd advise you not to." Karma, Kaede, and Tachibana finally made to the top of the mountain and entered the school building.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that. But I'm still not gonna go," he put his hands behind his head, "I just got a _really_ bad feeling from that guy."

* * *

 **Later At P.E.**

 _At the edge of the field, Takaoka and class 3-E (excluding Karma) were about to start gym class. . ._

Takaoka claps his hands. "Okay, everyone's here! Well then, from today onward, we'll start our new P.E. class!" he exclaims, "I think it might be a bit harsh but, when we're done, I'll treat you guys to some snacks!"

"You're saying that because you want to eat them, right?"

"Pretty much, that's how I got this wide around," he said, gesturing to his belly while the class laughed at him. "Now then, here is your new schedule. I changed it a bit to fit into your new training regimen."  
He started to hand out the schedules, and when he came to Tachibana. . . .she freaked out. _"WHAT! What is this?! Ten periods? Training from 12:00 to 21:00_ (12:00pm to 9:00pm) _AND training on a SATURDAY? How are we going to get our schoolwork done? And what about my air-soft?!_ Apparently, the other kids were thinking the same thing. . .

"Training until. . .9 PM?"

"10 periods. . ."

". . . . .You're. . .kidding, right?"

Takaoka started to speak, "This much is a given. I got the Board Chairman's approval too, he said, ' _The earth is in a time of crisis, so there's no helping it.'_ So! Without any further delays, let's-"

"Now you wait a minute! This schedule is impossible!"  
"Huh?" _Uh oh, you need to sit down Maehara-kun, I have a bad~ feeling about this guy,_ Tachibana thought.

"If this is all the time we get to study, our grades will drop! The Board Chairman **knew that** when he approved it!" Takuya stood up to add his thoughts on the matter. "Also, there's no time for us to have fun either, there's **_no way in HELL,_** we can do this."

Takaoka started to walk up to Maehara. "And if you think that we're jus-Oof!" "Hey, what the hell man?!" "Oh my God, is Maehara-kun okay?" Takaoka just put Maehara into a headlock and kneed him in the stomach!

"It's " **we will"** , not " **we can't** **."** _What's with this suffocating aura?  
_ "I told you, right? That in our **"family"** , I am the **"father."** Takaoka threw Maehara to the ground and adopted a look of pure, unaltered insanity. "Is there. . .a **single family** in this world where the father's orders aren't absolute?" Everyone was silent.

 **CLAP CLAP!** Everyone flinched. "Okay! First up is three sets of 100 squats each." "What. . ." "No way." "Anyone who wants to quit is welcome to do so," Takaoka continued with a welcoming smile on his face, "if you do, I'll use my authority to fill the gap with a new student. There are PLENTY of strong soldiers who I raised personally with loving care. Even if 1 or 2 of you were replaced, that octopus wouldn't run away." He started to walk around the field, passing behind the children. "But, I **really~** don't want to do that. Your all my **precious family** after all. As the father, I don't want to lose even a single one of you!" He suddenly jumped behind Mimura and Kanzaki and put his arms around their shoulders and smiled naturally. "Let's save earth from crisis together as a family! Okay?"

 **Tachibana's POV**

"Let's save earth from crisis together as a family! Okay?"

 _That bastard! Iv'e seen this type of treatment at my old school before I became S_ _tudent Council President and stopped it! To bring their fellow students under their thumb, they gave them two things: "affection" and "fear." My theory is that they were given in a ratio of 9 "sticks" (fear) to 1 "carrot" (affection). People who have been hit continuously with the "stick," will weep with joy over a mere sliver of a "carrot." In simple terms, if you smack them when they defy you , and praise them when they obey you, it will be ingrained into their minds. The perpetrators treated the victims like dogs. It's a good thing I stopped it when I did, if they were aloud to continue, they would've grown into monsters. . .LIKE THIS BASTARD IN FRONT OF ME! And what the hell does he think he's doing right now?! Don't you DARE touch Kanzaki!_

Takaoka put a hand on Kanzaki's head, "Al-right? You'll follow your father, won't you?" ". . .W-well, um...I-"

"I'd rather have class with Karasuma-sensei!" _Kanzaki-san!_ **SLAP!** "You guys just don't seem to get it at all." _Did this bastard just slap her?_ **'Yes,** " is he only thing I should hear out of you," Takaoka said in a threatening voice, "If you have a problem with that, then how about we let our fists do the talking! Ha ha! That's your father's fortè!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! This chapter is just over a 1,000 words so I'm proud of myself! From now on, all of my chapters WILL be over 1,000 words. (I'm trying to get my word count up.) Now I think that last author's note ended on a sour note. I'm not feeling depressed anymore, so yay! As for the SDS story )The Seven Deadly Sins), I take that back. Oh no, I will be writing that, and I am excited for it. It's just that I'm a new writer, so I don't think I'm ready to manage more than one story at a time. ( Plus, I have like 5 more story ideas, and I can't do them all at once. Even though I want to) I already have my hands full with this one. Yeah, so as I said, I'll try to update once a month, and I'm more optimistic about it because I'll be going to the library four days a week for the WHOLE SUMMER! *\\(~o~)/***

 **~K-chan out~**

 **P.S- I totally stole this chapter's title (but you didn't hear that from me. In fact, I didn't even say it).**


	7. Decisions, decisions, decisions

**_Previously on Aoharu x Assassins_**

"I'd rather have class with Karasuma-sensei!" _Kanzaki-san!_ **SLAP!** "You guys just don't seem to get it at all." _Did this bastard just slap her?_ **'YES,** "is the only thing I should hear out of you," Takaoka said in a threatening voice, "if you have a problem with that, then how about we let our fists do the talking! Ha ha! That's your father's forte!" _  
_

 _People with talent often have the **wrong** impression that things will go as they think._

 _~Akabane Karma~_

* * *

 _That bastard!_ Fortunately, Karasuma was leaning out the classroom window, and saw the whole thing. He then ran out the classroom and onto the field.

"Stop, Takaoka!" Karasuma brushed passed him to his fallen students. "Are you alright, Kanzaki? Is there ant pain in your neck?" he asked her.  
She responded in a weak voice, "Karasu. . .ma-sensei. . .I'm okay."

"What about you, Maehara-kun?"  
"I. . .I'm fine," he said, holding his stomach. Takaoka then interrupted Karasuma's mother-like dotting over the students. "Karasuma, I _am_ making sure to hold back you know. They are my **'PRECIOUS FAMILY'** , so that's a given." _*cough 'hold back my ass' cough cough*_ **"NO,"** Koro-sensei went behind him and put one of his yellow tentacle's on takaoka's shoulders, "they are not your **family,** they are my **students.** " He was releasing a _menacing_ aura towards new P.E. teacher.

Takaoka looked behind himself at the yellow tentacle monster. "Heh. Is that a complaint I hear, monster? I was _fairly_ certain that _I_ was the one put in charge of P.E. Additionally, the **punishment** just now was _perfectly_ within bounds of the training session."  
Everyone was astonished by what he said, amazed even. _How twisted is this man's mind?_ "It's only a given that things will be tough. But this is all to raise them, in a short amount of time, into assassins that will kill you," he turned around and got all into Koro-sensei's face, "What? You would attack a man who hasn't done anything to you. . . just because his teaching methods are a little different than yours?" _This guy is batshit-crazy!_ Is what the whole class thought. Koro-sensei was downright _pissed._ But he couldn't. Do. A thing. It would destroy the image he has created as a teacher. So no matter how much the kids wanted him to do something-how much _he himself_ wanted to do something, he had to back down.

"Now let's get back to training," Takaoka yelled as the octopus teacher walked away, "everyone, back in your lines!"

 **Karasuma's POV**

 _Their HAS to be a way around this._

"The students will end up a wreak like this," Koro-sensei said, interrupting my thoughts, "from my perspective, he is mistaken but, he has his own was of teaching."  
 _Own way of teaching my ass.  
_ "Therefore, as a fellow P.E. teacher, I would like you to refute his methods, karasuma-sensei."  
 _What? Refute. . .so that means telling him that his way of doing things is wrong._

"I mean, just look at this schedule! I can't play with my students after school anymore!" The monster said with an annoyed face, pointing at a copy of the new schedule.

"Yeah, I don't have any boys to carry my shopping bags for me anymore!" Irina said from behind him looking mad. I sweatdropped. ". . . .There are so many things wrong with the teachers here." I looked to my right to see the students struggling to do the assigned number of squats Takaoka gave them.

"Th. . .this in no fucking joke."

"Haah. 300 squats right from the start. . .Haah. . .we're gonna die."

"Ahh, Karasuma-sensei. . ." _Hinano?!_ I look towards her to see Takaoka blocking my sight.

"Oi," I heard him say, "Karasuma isn't part of our family." I hurried to get outside as I saw Takaoka raise his fist.  
"Children who don't rely solely on their father need to be punished." I got outside and saw that he was about to punch her in the face. So I ran up and grabbed his fist.

 _People like him make me sick._ "Don't. . .be any rougher with the students. If you want to get violent, **_I_** will be your opponent." He yanked his arm out of my hand with a pleased look on his face.

"I told you already, didn't I? This isn't violence, it's training. I don't intend to fight using violence. If we're going to have a showdown, it will be as teachers to the end."

 _What is this bastard planning?_ I then saw him reach into his jacket to pull out something green.  
"You guys haven't accepted me either, right? Your father's reluctant to continue on like this too. So how about this!" He pulled an Anti-sensei knife out of his jacket. "We'll decide things with this!"

". . .A knife?"

"Karasuma," I looked up when he said my name, "choose one student you would recommend out of those you raised." _What does he mean by that?_  
"They'll fight against me, and if they're able to hit me even once with the knife, _I'll acknowledge that your teaching methods are better that_ _mine_ " What?! "Then I'll leave their training to you and leave. A man doesn't go back on his word!"

I look around to see relieved looks on the kids faces. But I'm not letting my guard down, who knows what he has up his sleeve.

". . .But of course, if I win, I won't allow any further meddling either." He dropped the army-green knife to the ground."This isn't the knife we'll be using."  
He then pulled something out of his bag.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV  
**

"This isn't the knife we'll be using." _Is that a. . .a REAL blade?!_ _  
_

"I am the one you will be killing, a real human being. The knife used has to be real."

"Stop this!" I turn and watch as Karasuma-sensei tries to talk some sense into Takaoka-sensei.  
"They aren't trained _or_ prepared to to kill a man! They'll just freeze up!"

"OH, don't worry, I'll be unarmed. They win if whoever you chose stops just short of grazing me with the knife. So it's FINE!"

 _Oh my gosh! What does he think he's doing? None of us are ready for something like this._

 _I'M not ready for something like this._

 **"Will you abandon your students, or will you offer one up as a sacrifice? You'll be an _awful_ teacher either way! HAA HA HA!"**

 _He's making every thing worse!  
_

"Hey Nagisa, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Ah! Oh, it's just Tachibana-san," I said as I turned around, whispering to her, "I'm fine. . .it's okay."

"Look, I know Nagisa-kun and Tahcibana just met a little ago but," she faced towards me and laid her hands heavily on my shoulders, "Tahibana knows your feeling anxious. I can see it on your face, and by what the bastard just said, Tachibana can tell that it made you feel even worse." _Where did this straight-forwardness come from?_

"Well," I started off timidly, "what if, whoever he chooses, can't hit him? I mean, _look_ at him. Just because he doesn't have a weapon and we do, doesn't mean that we can do anything! He's went through training in the _military._ For _years_ , he probably was trained to fight. We only _just_ started at the beginning of the school year! How can we do anything. . .how can _I_ do anything against him?" _Wha. . .where did all of those insecurities come from? Did, I just say that out loud?_

"Look at me Nagisa-kun. Throw everything you just said out of your mind. You CAN do something. You can believe in your ability to fight. Everyone in this class has talent, but that also means you do too." As she was talking, I looked into her eyes and saw determination lighting them up.

"THIS, is the _Assassination Classroom_ ," she continued, "which means that you don't _have_ to _win_. The only thing you have to do is-"

"-Give the killing blow," I interrupted, finally realizing what she was trying to tell me. "You're right. I can do this, _we_ can do this. Thank you, Tachibana-san."

"Good," she took her hands off my shoulders and moved to stand up, "and now we should get up. I see Karasuma-sensei coming this way."

"Oh, right." I take her offered hand. _Whoever he chooses, I have faith that they will see it through.  
_ Karasuma stops right in front of tachibana and I. _Is he going to choose her?_

"Will you do it, Nagisa-kun?" _Oh, so he did choose- wait, ME?_

"Sense I have to choose, I would probably choose you. But before you answer, I want you to hear what I think about this." I feel Tachibana straighten up next to me.  
"I think of you all as fellow professionals. As professionals, I believe the barest minimum you should receive as compensation, is the guarantee to live a normal middle school life." He took a deep breath.

"That is why, there is no need to force yourself to take this blade. And I will make _sure_ to request that Takaoka maintain that 'compensation'." As I think about what he said, I look into his eyes. _I. . .I like this man's eyes. No one in my family would look me in the eyes when they talked. . .unless they were mad at me. Probably. . .a lot of things are being kept from us. I don't know why he chose me._ I look to the side and see Tachibana bump me in the shoulder with hers, as she smiles at me. I remember what she told me. _That's right. He chose me because I have talent. I don't know why he_ specifically _chose me. . .but, if this teacher is the one handing me the knife, I can trust his judgement._

I slowly reach out, and take the knife from his hand.  
 _That aside, I have to get this guy back for what he did. To Kanzaki-san and Maehara-kun, or I won't be able to feel at ease._ I put the knife in my mouth and start to stretch my arms.

"I'll do it."

* * *

 **Hey! I'm back! I actually started writing this right after I posted the last chapter. It's only been what? 21 days sense I posted last, and sense I just got finished, and it has almost been a month, I decided to update ya'll. The only thing I have to say right now, is that sometime during the end of next month, if I have time, you will probably get three or four chapters in a row because I'll be going on a week long trip. So I won't be able to post anything. Bye!**

 **~K-chan out~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. Even though we already know what's going to happen next in the story, I didn't want to write it. I actually wanted to write a two-shot for A on T, but I'll do that later. This story comes first.  
This chapter takes place between chapter 5 & 6 (so it's a filler), chapter 5 took place on a Friday, so. . .after school at ECHIZEN**

* * *

 **4:30, Third Person POV  
**

After Tachibana ran out of the school, everybody went home. When Hinano got home, she went on the group chat.

Hinano: Anybody on?

Rio: I'm here!

Maehara: Here.

Kimura: Hey!

Karma: Wat up.

Taiga: What's everybody doing?

Hinano: I wanted to see if we could get a group together and go get sweets.

 _Isogai, Kaede, Nagisa, Okuda, and Yukiko have logged on._

Kaede: I would LOVE to. . .but I can't.

Nagisa: I can't either, I'm doing something with my mom.

Hinano: Oh.

Hinano: Too bad. What about everyone else?

Okuda: I'll be working all night on another poison for Korosensei.

Yukiko: No, sorry.

Isogai: I have to work. So I can't.

Kimura: Isogai, you know if Asano catches you, you'll get expelled.

Isogai: I know. But I'm doing it for my family.

Taiga: Such an Ikeman!

Isogai: My shift starts soon. See you later.

 _Isogai has logged off._

Okuda: I have to get started on my poison. later!

 _Okuda has logged off._

Yukiko: I wish he didn't have to work so much.

Hinano: Me too. What about you, Taiga?

Taiga: I would, but I have a mission to complete!

Nagisa: And what would that be?

Taiga: I have to buy my porno magazines before they run out!

Maehara: . . .I don't think they will run out, dude.

Nagisa: Forget I ever asked. . .

Taiga: No matter. I still have to get them! Peace!

 _Taiga has logged out._

Nagisa: I'll get going too.

Yukiko: I second that. Bye.

 _Nagisa and Yukiko have logged off._

Kaede: My mom's calling me. I have to answer.

Rio: I know how that feels.

Kaede: Alright, I'll get going. See you!

 _Kaede has logged off._

Hinano: What about you guys? I don't want to go alone!

Maehara: I'll go with you. I've been meaning to get some candy for this one girl I saw.

Kimura: It's always the girls with you, Maehara. I guess I'll go too, someone has to watch him.

Rio: I'm coming too! Me and Hinano can have some girl time!

Karma: Eh, I guess I'll go. I have nothing to do anyway.

Hinano: Yay! That's 5 of us.

Karma: Where should we meet?

Kimura: How about in front of the main school building?

Maehara: Works for me.

Rio: Already on my way!

Maehara: That was fast.

Hinano: Everyone meet Rio at the school in half an hour.

Kimura: And make sure to bring money!

 _Karma has logged off._

 _Maehara and Kimura have logged off._

 _Rio has logged off._

 _Hinano has logged off._

* * *

 **5:30  
**

 **At the main school building**

At the school, were the five students in street clothes, talking.

"So, where should we go?" Kimura said.

"Maybe we should go to that corner store near my house," Maehara said.

"No, your house is to far away. I'm not walking all the way down there," Rio said.  
As they were talking, they all started to unconsciously walk towards the more populated area of the town. Suddenly, Karma spotted someone.

"Huh?"

"What is it Karma-kun?" Hinano asked.

"I thought I just saw the new girl over there."

"Who, Tachibana?" Rio said.

"When I asked her if she could come with us, she said she had a curfew. What is she doing out?"  
Tachibana looked very much like a boy from where they were standing. She was wearing a tote bag and looked like she was carrying a medium sized briefcase, and was quickly moving out of their sight.

"Come on! She getting away!" Rio grabbed Hinano's hand and started to run after Tachibana.

"Where are we going?" Karma ran after the girls.

"Wh-wait for us!" Kimura yelled, dragging Maehara and running after them.

* * *

The gang followed Tachibana across the town, until she stopped in front of a shop. They all hid behind various objects so they wouldn't be spotted.

"Where do you think Tachibana-chan is going guys?" Hinano whispered to the group.

"It looks like she's going into that shop across the street," Karma pointed out.

"Looks suspicious," Maehara said.

Tachibana then walked right into the shop.

"Did she just go in?!" Hinano exclaimed.

"What's the shop called? I can't see from here," Rio asked, putting her hands to her eyes to see better.

"Hmm. . .I think it says 'ECHIZEN'. I've never heard of it before," Kimura said.

"I just wanted to get some candy," Maehara whined. Everyone ignored him.

"It says that 'ECHIZEN' is a. . .a _gun shop?!_ " Hinano looked up from her phone with a shocked face.

"Don't we already have guns at school? We even have a missile for Kami's sake! Why would she need to go here?" Kimura asked.

"Come on. Let's get a better look," Rio said as she grabbed Karma's and Hinano's hand, and proceeded to drag them across the street towards the gun shop. Of course Kimura and Maehara followed.

"Look at all of those guns. . ." Rio said.

"look! Those look like the knives we use in class!" Maehara said, pointing through the shop window.

Kimura slapped Maehara's hand down, "Get your hand down! We don't want them to see us."

"Too late guys. . ." Karma said, standing up.

The others looked through the window to see Tachibana and someone who looked to be the manager of the shop staring at them. One with a shocked look, and the other with their hand on their face.

"Stupid kids," Toshizõ Usanagi sighed.

* * *

 **I liked writing this. I think I will make these five people Tachibana's main group of friends. I wanted to see if I could write in texts, then this chapter came to my mind. You're welcome. PLEASE REVEIW!**

 **~K-chan out~**

 **P.S- I have noticed that the more words I write, the less views I get. . . .How is that? I went from 228 views, to just 28 views. My dear readers, please do me a favor and if you can and have the time, please share this story on any social media platforms that you can. (Like G+, Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, etc.)  
**

 **~K-chan out~ (For real this time)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously_ ** _on Aoharu x Assassins_**

I slowly reach out, and take the knife from his hand.

 _That aside, I have to get this guy back for what he did. To Kanzaki-san and Maehara-kun, or I won't be able to feel at ease._ I put the knife in my mouth and start to stretch my arms.

 **"I'll do it."**

 _"Even if we're not confident that we'll win, even if others tell us we don't stand a **chance** , we must never tell ourselves that."_

 _~Sawamura Daichi (Haikyuu!)~_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Your eyes must be going bad Karasuma," Takaoka said, "choosing that _shortie_ of all people."

Karasuma then went behind Nagisa and whispered in his ear.

"Nagisa-kun, Takaoka is knows how to fight, and fight _well_ unarmed against a knife. You need to swing with all your might, or you won't even get close to grazing him."

"Mm," Nagisa nodded while continuing to stretch.

 _This blue-haired brat is, without a doubt, the weakest of the boys here._ Takaoka started to think to himself. _His physical abilities are mediocre, and his strength is equal to a girls'._

 ** _And on top of that, he's using a real knife._**

 _A person first becomes aware of that fact when they turn that real knife on another person. Traumatized and scared, that person's strength decreases about 10% percent. I could win this match easy. In fact, I could probably do it with my eyes closed!_

"Has Karasuma lost his mind?" Irina said to Korosensei, standing on a hill, watching over the class, "why would he send Nagisa out for that?"

"If you look at the situation, you'll understand Irina," Korosensei said, "the answer Karasuma-sensei has given is correct. Under those conditions, even I. . .would likely nominate Nagisa-kun."

Karasuma continued to whisper in Nagisa's ear. "Listen, you'll win if you hit him with the knife, or stop just short of doing so. If Takaoka overpowers you bare-handed, it will be his win. Those are the rules he set in place." Karasuma went to stand up. "However, in this match, the greatest difference between you two is not who holds the knife. Do you understand?"

"In any case, this match will be decided in an instant," Korosensei said.

"Hey, do you guys think Nagisa's gonna pull this off?" Sugaya asked the rest of the class.

"Impossible. When we train with Karasuma-sensei, that much is obvious," Kimura said, "there is _no way_ he can-"

"Don't count him out yet guys," Tachibana cut in, disapproving Kimura's words with her strong voice. "Don't you guys have _any_ faith in your fellow classmate?"

Her words hit them hard, and they all looked own at their feet.

"It's not that we don't have faith in him, it's just that he's not the best. Shouldn't Karasuma-sensei put Isogai up instead?" Hara said. Isogai blushed.

"That may be true, but," Tachibana put her finger in the air, "Nagisa was chosen for a reason. Karasuma is our teacher, and he knows what's best for us. You'll just have to trust his decision, and just _see_ why he chose him."

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

I can hear the class chatter as I walk up to Takaoka and get ready to fight.

 **All is silent**

I try to recall Karasuma-sensei's words in my mind- cause, I'm holding a real knife. I'm a bit lost on how I should move with it. ha.

 _"Listen, to Takaoka, this match is 'warfare'. That's because his goal is to make you into an example, to establish that the class doesn't disobey him a second time. He wants to fight while displaying his strength, that's whats most important to him."_

 _"As for you, this is an 'assassination'. There is no need for you to show your strength, you just have to hit him once."_

I suddenly get an epiphany. Because, that's it! That's what Tachibana-san and Karasuma-sensei have been telling me the whole time! I don't _have_ to fight, I don't have to _win._

I just need to hit him once,

 ** _I just have to 'kill' him._**

So I'll smile, and approach him by walking normally. As if I'm walking to school, and I'll just, casually bump into him. Oh, he looks confused.

 **You let your guard down.**

I suddenly swing up through space between his torso and his arm, nearly coming close to grazing the underside of his chin. Oh, but I'm not done. Because I just realized something, this was the first time Takaoka realized he was about to be _killed._ _I have to give him the full experience. . ._ or as close as I can get to it. I frightened him so much, that his mind fell into chaos. I can't blame him, anyone would be afraid if they were about to be killed. Even Korosensei. I use this moment of opportunity to grab the back of his polo, bringing him to the ground.

 _When going in for the kill, prey can defend itself if you go in though the front. So by circling around behind it I could **surely. .**_

 **"Got you~."**

* * *

 **Tachibana's POV**

 _Those eyes. . ._

I stood in shock, like everybody else, on what Nagisa-kun did. I knew he was talented, but, _for real?_ That was just amazing. I felt his killing intent from over here.

"Uhh, was I not supposed to use the back of the blade, Karasuma-sensei?" Nagisa said shakily.

I deadpan. _Is he for real?_ Then I let out a little giggle. That class looked at me like I was crazy. I then let out a full-out laugh.

"Hahaha! Nagisa, you were amazing!" I say, shocking everyone out of their trance. I walk around the sad excuse of a man, and gave Nagisa my hand. "So, are you just gonna sit there?"

"Oh. heh," He said. He grabbed my hand.

"Can I see that knife for a second, Nagi-kun?" I said in a sweet voice.

"Oh, um. Sure, why?"

"Tachibana just needs to do something," I take the knife from his hand, and walk back to Takaoka who is still on the ground. I can feel my bloodlust rising as I'm walking. _This man-I don't even think I can call him a man anymore-hurt my new classmates, for no other reason then to show dominance. This man pisses me off. IT'S NOT RIGHT!_ I guess he was still in shock over his defeat, because when I got to him, he was looking up at me with fear in his eyes. I glare at him. _He makes me sick._

"Wha-what are y-you gonna do? You gonna d-deliver the finishing blow?" Takaoka stuttered. I raise the knife up.

"What are you doing Tachibana!"

"NO!"

I hear the class shouting behind me. I plunge the knife down, stabbing it into the ground right next to his head.

"Tachibana would never kill you. I won't be able to forgive myself if I ever stooped down to your level," I sneered, "Never come back."

"That's enough!" I turn around, my bloodlust suddenly disappearing as I see Korosensei behind me. "This match has already been decided." He takes the knife out of the ground and starts. . .to. . .eat it?

 _Whaa?_ He then starts to talk with his mouth full. "Karasuma-sensei, seriously. . .making a student carry a real knife. What would you have done if he'd had gotten hurt?" _You would have came in and saved him, that's what._

"And _you_ Tachibana, if you ever try and pull a stunt like that again, I might be inclined to give you a detention!" he said, waving his tentacles around.

"But Tachibana tries to stab you everyday, and I don't get into trouble. Plus, he hurt Tachibana's new friends, I couldn't let him get away with it. Even if Nagisa-kun already did something."

"That's different! Your supposed to kill _me_. Have I been a bad teacher? Have I been teaching my students wrong? Oh no! What have i been doing this whole time!? I need to-"

I block out his unnecessary rambling. _Why is he like this?_ I turn to see the class congratulating Nagisa on his win. _By the way he went about it, you can't tell how strong he is. I think that's why Takaoka was so slow to react to him, and got caught off-guard. To an assassin, the ability to "look weak" is a strength!_

* * *

 **Karasuma's POV**

I was just thinking about the way Nagisa fights when that yellow octopus came up behind me.

"Karasuma-sensei, you surely look lost this time around, how unlike you," he said with that creepy smile of his.

"That bad, is it?"

"Not at all. But. . .you know Karasuma-sensei, the happiest moment you can have as a teacher, is when your uncertain, and your students provide you with a clear answer from the teaching you gave them." As the octopus was talking, I noticed that Takaoka had gotten up and was looming over the students.

"And then Karasuma, the teacher must also give his students a clear answer in response," he let me go and pointed at Takaoka. I got the message. I ran over and knocked him off his feet, elbowing him in his stomach, and slamming him into the ground.

"I apologize for the trouble my colleague has caused. So for right now, don't worry about the rest. I'll make an appointment with the higher-ups, then I'll officially be your sole P.E. teacher. I'll even threaten them with a gun to the face if I have to." I know I don't show it a lot but, _these kids are starting to grow on me._

"Li **k** E h **E** lL I'l **l l** Et y **o** u dO t **ha** T! I'LL Ta **lK tO** ThE **m f** Ir **S** T A **nD-"**

"That won't be necessary I'm afraid."

 _Is that the Board Chairman?_

"I came to see the state of affairs, as I was interested in the new teachers talents, you see."

 _This is bad. Judging from his teaching policies, won't he want Takaoka, who utterly exhausts E-class, to continue teaching?_ The Board Chairman knelled down next to him.

"Takaoka-sensei, your class is horribly dull." _What?_ "Fear is a necessary element for instruction. However, the sort of teacher who can only cause fear through violence, is even less than third-rate. Certainly not close enough to my standards. _Sigh._ I had high hopes for you. But, once you lose to brute force weaker than your own, you'll be stripped of all persuasive power." He then shoved a piece of paper down his throat. "This is your note of dismissal, you'll be unable to teach here from now on." he started to walk away. "Remember, you at the Ministry of Defense have no power here, everything is under my jurisdiction."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

After all that, Takaoka was _pissed._ He got up from where he was on the ground and stomped off, all the while muttering and screaming to himself.

Isogai spoke up, breaking the short spell over the class.

"Is. . .he really gone?"

"Takaoka got the boot from the Chairman, he gone!" Rio screamed.

The whole class celebrated and shouted out how happy they were that he was gone. Hinano ran up to Karasuma.

"Hey Karasuma-sensei!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you think we deserve an award for all our hard work?"

"Yeah! I it wasn't for us, Takaoka would still be here!" Rio exclaimed.

Karasuma pretended to think about it. "Well, I don't know much about sweets but, if you guys tell me the best place to get some, maybe we can work it out when we get into town," he said with a smile.

Korosensei then started to complain about how he wouldn't be able to get any. Most of the students tuned him out though, and the ones that did bother with him only told him that he won't have any because he barely did anything this time around! All he did was stand in the background!

"Hey Tachibana-chan, will you be able to go out with us this time?" Hinano asked.

"Hmm. I think I will! Not like their expecting me home anytime soon," Tachibana said with a smile.

"Alright everybody, Let's go eat!"

* * *

 **I feel like that ending was rushed.**

 **ANYWAY. . .I have made a decision! Tachibana is going to be a HBIC! (That's head Bitch In Charge, if you didn't know) SO that will explain if you think she's a little OOC.**

 **~K-chan out~**


End file.
